


Touched, Among Other Things, by an Angel

by Geist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Clothes tearing, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Cum on body, F/F, Hemipenis, Human/Cherub, Impregnation, Lingerie, Muscles, Penis Barbs, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Roxy loves her big, green, buff space angel girlfriend! And she'd love to get pumped full of hyper-fertile cherub cum and make a weird hybrid space angel baby with her.





	Touched, Among Other Things, by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LalondeLesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalondeLesbian/gifts).



> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Roxy checked herself in the mirror one last time. Hair primped to perfection, ready to get all messed up again, check. Dark pink lipstick, the perfect balance between seductive and slutty, to leave imprints of her kisses all over her girlfriend's body, check. A low, short, teddy nightgown, sheer enough to hint at the naughty bits, sexy enough to get anyone's motor running, cheap enough to be torn apart without a second thought. 

"Can I see yet?" came a voice through the door.

Roxy smiled, turned, pulled it open and stood there framed by it, posing seductively. She drew her foot up the lintel, balancing on one leg, and, thrusting out her chest, said:

"What do you think?"

Calliope blinked her bright green eyes. She rose from the sofa, towering above Roxy, and moved towards her with such grace for her huge size. Moved quite fast, actually. Roxy held her breath and ignored all the instincts that told her to RUN from the skull-faced, tusk-toothed green behemoth charging at her. Her instincts didn't have all the facts. She loved that behemoth. She squealed, giggling, as Callie swept her into her immense arms, lifted her like a doll and carried her through the oversized door into their bedroom.

Cherubs weren't supposed to feel love. Calliope was the exception. Roxy sat on her folded forearms, face to face with her, and kissed that huge toothy mouth, locking lips with her as best she could, while Calliope's serpentine tongue slithered into hers, wrapping up her tongue, its twin tips gliding across the roof of her mouth. Roxy murmured, rocking in her grasp. She tried to throw her arms around her, squeezing her mountainous muscles, her carapace like warm leather. Callie let Roxy cling to her, and still joined with her at the mouth, carried her over to their bed. Roxy felt hands at her waist, nearly encircling it, then Calliope prised her away from her body, held her aloft, flicked the forks of her tongue across her cheek one last time and gently flung her into bed, letting her flumph down among the ultra-soft sheets.

Roxy barely had time to pull herself into a dignified pose before Callie was atop her, nuzzling her neck, one huge claw pressed against her breasts through her gown, while Calliope's own breast-analogues threatened to crush Roxy's lower body.

"Tonight's the night," Calliope whispered, accompanying it with a rumble deep in her chest.

"Tonight we make a freaky hybrid baby," Roxy responded, throwing her arms around Calliope's neck, hauling her down, stroking her smooth head.

"They'll be beautiful." Calliope's hand was busy down below, sliding up Roxy's leg, over her thigh, claw tips just faintly scratching her. Roxy groaned, quivering, as Callie snuck beneath her gown, pressed the back of her forefinger to her mound, grinding in her knuckles. The moment her lips were parted, Roxy felt herself gushing around Calliope's finger.

"I want you to think 'I'm gonna knock Roxy up' thoughts, 'kay babe?"

"Oh, I already am," said Callie with a growl.

Her huge hemipenes were sliding out of their sheath, their weight resting on Roxy's stomach, bristling with soft barbs. Roxy knew how exquisite those felt inside her, and she shivered at the prospect of having them plunged into her pussy once again.

Callie gathered up a fistful of Roxy's nightgown. "This is just going to get in the way."

"Get rid of it, then."

The fabric tore around her like tissue paper, baring her high, pointed breasts, her wet slit, the blonde curls of her pubes, her whole curvaceous figure. Calliope was on her in a second, smothering her beneath her chest, the point of her lower cock already stretching her opening.

It popped into her. Callie roared, Roxy shrieked. "Oh, frick yessss, Callieeeeeee! I love you, I love you!"

Calliope was slow, and careful. Roxy, though, tried to impale herself on the monstrosity stretching her walls, throwing herself against Callie and getting rebuffed every time. The barbs tickling her nerves sent her mad with pleasure, but that was nothing compared to Calliope's upper hemipene grinding over her clit, up and up until her pearl was squeezed between the two. Roxy clung to Callie, kissing her tits all over and begging her for more.

Careful, and sometimes painful experimentation had revealed that Callie could fit about two thirds of a cock into Roxy before she bumped up against her cervix. It meant she had to take things slow for a while, but that was alright, because they'd discovered something else.

Rearing up, Calliope took hold of Roxy's legs beneath the knees, lifted them high and began the most careful fuck in all the history of fucking. All Roxy could do was flop back, huff and pant, staring up at her love, while she grit her teeth and clawed at her breasts and the sheets, chasing what she wanted with such frustrating graduality. No matter how she whined and thrashed, Callie was adamant: safety first.

Rox had her eyes closed and was concentrating on rippling her inner muscles around Callie's shaft when Callie groaned above her.

"Almost-" she muttered, "-ohh, that's it."

Both her dicks swelled, the lower one making Roxy screech as it stretched her wide, then the upper burst forth with a geyser of green cum, splattering over Roxy's breasts, her neck, her face: hot, wet, syrup-sticky. Likewise, the lower one filled her full, spewing out from the tight seal between cock and quim as it backed up. Calliope fell across Roxy, gasping, smothering her in kisses, while Roxy scooped up a palmful of cum and licked it clean, savouring its sweetness.

They clung to each other for a few minutes, careful to keep Callie's dick lodged in Roxy's hole. Her seed had to be given time to do its work. Roxy fantasised about it being the load that knocked her up, envisioning her love's virile swimmers swarming through her tubes, meeting her egg, wriggling into it and transmogrifying it into something miraculous. But, apart from being able to fertilise most any known sapient species, cherub cum had another effect. One Roxy, in her moment of lust, deemed far more important.

Lying there, Roxy felt Calliope's semen do its thing. It sank into her tissues, tingling, changing them in subtle and not so subtle ways. She could quite comfortably take Callie's cock, even both of them if she was well prepared, but now she knew she could accommodate even more than that. Her walls became tough and elastic, ready to take everything Calliope had to offer. The most crucial change, though, was in her cervix. Callie's fluids loosened it, softened it, worked bizarre meta-biological alterations on her nerves so that having it penetrated would be as blissful as having Calliope's dick anywhere else in her pussy.

"I'm ready," Roxy whispered

Calliope tested it by shifting forward, driving the tip of her cock against the entrance to Roxy's womb. It parted as if it had been made for it, and Roxy crooned, sinking down to the place where Callie's hemipenes conjoined, inviting those last few inches into her most private of private places. Finally, Calliope could go no further. She reversed instead, pulling her entire prick from Roxy's pussy in one swoop. Roxy howled, the barbs rippling against her, then, as Callie withdrew with a gush of leftover cum, whined at how empty she felt. Calliope soothed her, running a hand over her hair, then remedied the problem and plunged straight back into her, all the way in, all the way up.

Now Calliope could truly cut loose. Now she could give Roxy exactly what she wanted. She crushed her into the sheets, trapping her beneath her body, slamming her hips into Roxy's over and over, lower cock pumping in her pussy, upper one gliding over her clit on a bed of Roxy's juices and spent cum. Each stroke drove breathless shrieks from Roxy's lungs, sent her spiralling higher on fountain of endorphins. She came within a minute, threw her arms and legs around Callie, pressed her face into her breasts and screamed until her voice cracked. Calliope just kept fucking her, pouring on the pleasure until Roxy thought she'd go mad from it.

Calliope erupted in her, bloating her with cum, a hot, heavy liquid weight deep inside her, while the cock that wasn't buried inside her gave Roxy's tits a fresh coat of jizz. With a refractory period of a millisecond, Callie pulled out, flipped Roxy over, lifted her butt into the air and took her from behind, her upper hemipene sawing against her arsehole. Roxy's arms felt like overcooked noodles; she didn't even try and push herself up, just laid there, face down, arse up, drooling into the sheets. Another orgasm hit her, accompanied by overwhelming aftershocks, and all she could do was tremble and whimper.

She loved being Calliope's toy: a little ragdoll to fuck and fill, to kiss and squeeze and mark with her claws and teeth. To adore. To, this time, bear her child. With the amount of seed sloshing around in her womb, Roxy knew it was a matter of when, not whether, she'd be bred. If nothing else sheer osmotic pressure would force a sperm into her egg. And, speaking of, she heard Callie's growl, felt her cock swell in her. Semen pattered down over her back, stained her hair, while another thick load mixed with the one inside her.

They must have fucked for hours, or so it seemed to Roxy. She didn't drink any more, but she was drunk on Callie's touch, on her seed, on adrenaline, exhaustion and endless bliss. They mated in every conceivable position: face to face, from behind, Roxy riding Callie, in her lap or lying down, forward and reverse. At some point Calliope stuffed both her cocks into Roxy's cunt, and neither of them looked back. Roxy truly lost herself at that point. She babbled streams of nonsense, pleas and paeans., overwhelmed by Calliope's size and power, by the barbs digging into her tender flesh, stimulating every single nerve along her walls. Callie came inside her until she looked pregnant already, her stomach huge and distended by the mass of seed in her womb.

Even cherubs had their limit. At long last, Calliope collapsed, curling herself protectively around Roxy, her cocks shrivelling back into their sheath. Green cum gushed from Roxy sloppy, gaping pussy, her lips bright raw-red from the punishment they'd endured.

"God, babe," Roxy managed to gasp. "You were wild."

"Mating instincts," said Callie, running her hand over Roxy's inflated belly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"What's the opposite of hurt? Cos, that."

Calliope grinned, kissed her, and they snuggled together, heedless of the mess they'd made.

"You know we won't be able to do that when I am preggers, right?"

"I know. But there's ways around the um, side effects. Of my stuff. We can take it slow, too."

"Sounds good," said Roxy with a yawn.

Callie made a nest of her body, pulling Roxy into her embrace.

"Rest, darling. You're going to need it."

"Think so to. Night, Callie."

Calliope kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Roxy. I love you.

"Love you..."

Roxy meant to say 'Too'. A weariness fell around her, and she was asleep by the T.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RoxyPop for this one, and thanks to you for reading!
> 
> My socials:  
> Tumblr (hah): geistygeist.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/GeistyGeist


End file.
